Castle in the Sun
by Kyler1123
Summary: Caroline is born into a small village enslaved by darkness. Slowly she has watched most of her friends taken from her to the mysterious castle in the sun. When Caroline is summoned she has no idea what to expect, and certainty doesn't know what to make of the monster who keeps her as his own. Klaroline
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: So just a warning this isn't made to be strictly historically correct, so please don't expect that. I've wanted to do a Klaroline fic forever and I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**Kyler1123xx**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The gentle trickle of light through Caroline's window woke her before the thundering feet of her father walk past her room. Caroline reaches out to the thick piece of cloth covering her window, placing her light finger through one of the many holes that welcome the light. Caroline loved everything light and no matter how much her mother encouraged her to fix the cloth, Caroline never could. Pushing her rough blanket away Caroline shivered as her body was hit with a blast of cool air. Pulling her arms around her pale body Caroline welcomed the loss of winter, as the breeze continued to assault her.

"Caroline, you need to help," her mother calls into her room; Caroline recognizes the urgency in her tone of voice. It couldn't only mean one thing her father was in a bad mood once again. Caroline snatched her dress from beside her bed, donning her hood on top of it, in an attempt to keep warm in the cool house. "Caroline," her mother calls grabbing Caroline's wrist before she is able to step into the main room of the house. Caroline looks into her mother's eyes and sees fear outlined in them. Her mother places some fabric in her hand, wrapping her delicate fingers around it, "Go to the village center and trade this for some more food will you?" her mother asks her, even though Caroline knows she has no choice.

"Of course," Caroline agrees, even though her stomach rumbles with hunger and the sun has not yet had time to warm up the village.

Her mother places a soft hand on her face kissing the top of her forehead, "Thank you," she murmurs, placing a nervous glance towards the main room.

Caroline makes her way out the back, smiling as the sun hits her face. She loved mornings; everything seemed to look more beautiful soaked in the morning light. The village center wasn't a long walk and soon Caroline was hit with a hub of activity, as people began to prepare for another busy day. Caroline made her way to the food merchant stopping for a second to watch Katherine talk to Damon and Stefan Salvatore. The way she spoke to them was so bold and brazen if Caroline hadn't seen it so many times she would have gasped. "She has no shame, she only talks to them because of their money and because they know them," her best friend Tyler comments, coming to stand beside her. His chocolate brown hair blew in the wind and Caroline resisted the urge to reach out and tame it.

"Can you blame her after what happened to Elena?" Caroline murmurs, wishing she hadn't brought up Katherine's twin. The thoughts of Elena always brought intense guilt, she had been her friend but Caroline had always secretly wished she was a little less perfect. Everyone use to talk about Elena, her beauty and her sweetness were to be marveled at. Sometimes Caroline thought some higher power heard her wish Elena was gone and granted her wish. Caroline would now give anything to have her back.

"We all lost Elena," Tyler tells her in a gruff voice, forcing Caroline back into the present. He was so negative about everyone, the carefree Tyler was gone and Caroline knew why, after all the people they had lost.

"I know," she whispers, twirling the fabric in her hands.

Tyler catches one of them, sending her heartbeat flying, "Another one?" he questions looking at the bruise on her wrist.

Caroline nods, her glance going to the purple bruise on his shoulder, "You too," she comments sadly. Caroline and Tyler were drawn to each because of the cruelty of their fathers. Tyler was never good enough for his, and Caroline was a daughter not a son and the only child her mother could produce. "I should go," Caroline says regretfully, remembering her father would be waiting.

Tyler nods in understanding, "Will you come to the festival, tonight?" Tyler asks her hopefully.

Caroline grins, "Our whole family will be there," she tells him.

"I look forward to it," Tyler calls as he runs off into the distance. Sighing Caroline returns to her task, making her way to the food merchant. Nervously she cast a glance up to the sun, seeing the outline of a grand castle.

"Don't look at it," a voice warns her. Caroline turns to Alaric the food merchant smiling at his friendly face.

"I just wish I," Caroline starts but Alaric shakes his head, "don't look for answers when the truth will only bring you pain." Caroline takes in the words slowly, her curiosity still burning like a fire inside.

"We brought this," Caroline explains, holding out the fabric. Alaric takes it sizing up its value before putting it aside and handing Caroline a basket of bread, fruit, and even some meat. Caroline smiles sincerely for she knows that he's given her more than the fabric is worth.

"You should get home," Alaric advises her before she can say a word in thanks. Caroline nods stepping away from him and beginning the small walk home. Caroline studies the flowers coming up, glad for the turn into summer after a long hard winter. Summer made everything just a little bit better, it made the pain of friends gone easier to bear, it made her father's moods less violent, and it made Caroline happy. A true happiness that just comes from everything around her.

"Where have you been?" her mother asks, her voice low and afraid.

"I talked to Tyler," Caroline explains, feeling guilt and dread well up in her chest.

Her mother sighs looking over her shoulder as if she expects someone to reach out and grab her, "Do not tell your father you were speaking to him," her mother warns her quietly. Caroline nods she had heard this many time, Caroline was expected to marry well and Tyler was not well off.

"Caroline," a dark male voice yells and Caroline winces when she hears it, forcing herself not to run in the opposite direction.

"Yes father," Caroline whispers fearfully as she enters the main room, placing the basket of food gently on the shaky wooden table. Her father glances over the food, his heavy fingers turning each bit over, Caroline resists the urge to nervously move for she knows it will serve to aggravate him further.

"This is more than you should have," her father remarks.

"I'm sorry," Caroline squeaks.

"We are not so lowly that we need to be given food," her father yells.

"I'm sorry," Caroline repeats shrinking back in fear as her eyes widen. She knows without a doubt he will hit her and her mother looks on fearfully, wishing she could stand in to save her daughter.

Caroline closes her eyes waiting patiently for the incoming pain but none is forthcoming, "Do something useful," her father snaps at her. Caroline looks up in shock, obeying his words instantly.

The day passes like most of the others, fill with chores, little time for the enjoyment of just living. Not that Caroline minds, work calms her and forces her mind into the present, away from the past. As the sun begins to set, Caroline begins to prepare for the festival, it was her favorite festival of the year. It was a celebration of summer and leaving the darkness to the past. This day years ago her village was freed from its oppressors by their saviors in the castle in the sun. Nobody ever mentioned that they had simply gone from one oppressor to the next, because everybody realized that as cruel as it was, the way it was now is better. Even Caroline couldn't deny that, the stories of starvation and mass death from the dark days still haunt their stories. Caroline pulls her one good dress over her head, smiling at the feel of its soft material. She looks down at herself, happy at the sight of the bright yellow fabric. "You look beautiful," her mother comments, coming to pull out her blonde curls. Caroline gives her a small smile, remembering the days when her mother could turn a room and now she just seemed tired. Caroline hoped she never became like that, that she held on tightly to everything that made this life worth living.

"Thank you," Caroline tells her mother, squeezing her hand gently. They make their way out to the main room, Caroline looks to the ground as they approach her father as he waits for them. She knew how much he despised this festival, he said they shouldn't be celebrating being lead into slavery.

"Ready?" he asks them gruffly.

"Yes, Bill," her mother says politely. Linking Caroline's arm through hers they begin their walk and Caroline eyes light up as she catches sight of the village center lit up with numerous torches. It was truly beautiful and she couldn't think of anything more perfect.

"You're here," Tyler says happily as Caroline manages to escape her father.

Caroline smiles, a flutter going through her heart that he was happy to see her, "Yes, this is my favorite festival of the year," she admits, trying not to think about last year when all their friends were present.

"Don't think about it," Tyler tells her, almost as if he is reading her mind. He grabs a wooden cup offering her a drink, Caroline takes it gladly. Caroline feels a warm flush past through her as she takes a sip of her ale.

"Jeremy," Caroline calls to Elena's younger brother. Jeremy looks at her and Tyler before nodding and walking over. "How are you?" Caroline asks sincerely.

"A year ago she was here," Jeremy replies simply, "I hate it. I hate that we glorify the people who took her away. The people who took the best person this village ever had to offer," Jeremy confesses. Tyler and Caroline share a nervous glance, it never did well to talk against the people that inhabited the castle in the sun. Somehow it always got back to them, somehow those people always ended up dead.

"I know Jeremy, but this is the way things are and we must accept it," Caroline advises him sadly.

Jeremy glares at her, his look sending daggers through Caroline's heart, "Because that's so easy," he hisses, storming off into the darkness.

Caroline hesitates before running after him, "Caroline," Tyler calls, but she doesn't listen following the running boy. The darkness soon engulfs her and she wishes that Tyler had accompanied her but understands at the same time why he didn't.

"Jeremy," she yells into the night sky.

* * *

Klaus was bored, something that over his long life, seemed to happen to frequently. The humans at his service no longer amused him. They feared him too much to interest him anymore. No, what Klaus wanted was a challenge, a human who would hold some defiance that he could eventually crush. Of course such a person would most likely never be found. So Klaus marches through the forest to the village in the hopes for some pretty human girl to entertain him for the moment. "Jeremy," he hears a voice call, he can tell the female voice is tinged with worry, but it is also soft.

He doesn't take him very long to track the sound of the voice, "May I help you love?" he offers to the young human, stepping over to where she stands. The girl jumps in fear her heart beat speeding up, and Klaus sighs in disappointment she would prove to be like all the rest. He holds up his flame to look at her face and is met by one of the few truly beautiful faces he has seen. Blonde curls frame a gentle face, as curious blue eyes look up at him. Klaus had hardly noticed that her heart beat had noticeably slowed and her eyes betrayed no fear. It seemed now that she could see him in the light, she no longer feared him.

"I'm looking for someone, have you seen a boy around sixteen?" she questions him, waiting eagerly for his answer. Klaus shakes his head truthfully he had heard no one but her. She sighs disappointed before studying him, "You're not from the village are you?" she says in realization.

"I'm from the castle in the sun," Klaus deadpans using the nickname the villagers had given for his home. Klaus waits expectantly for the fear but none is forth coming, instead the girl looks at him with a mixture of shock and curiosity.

"I've never met anyone from there," she breathes.

"We don't frequent the village, only when we want something," he tells her, drawing out the word something. The girls eyes widen when she realizes that something really means someone.

"Is that why you're here?" she questions shocked. Klaus is now the one to be surprised the girl has still not shown fear, and he realizes smiling that this was exactly the distraction his eternity needed. This girl would come to fear him and the light that she possessed in her eyes, Klaus would destroy for his own amusement.

"No not tonight, however soon," he promises her, "what is your name?" he asks.

The girl looks up at him, "Caroline," she answers.

"You should return to the village now Caroline I would hate for something to happen to you," he tells her, a smirk forming on his lips.

Caroline nods as if realizing for the first time what sort of danger she is in, "Goodbye," she murmurs, before disappearing in the direction of the village. Klaus smiles at her retreating figure, eagerly anticipating their next meeting.

* * *

It took Caroline a few minutes to realize that she had indeed met an inhabitant of the castle in the sun. One of the people responsible for the disappearance of her friends. She wondered why she didn't fear him, Caroline guessed it was because she couldn't perceive anything worse than the dangers that waited for her at home. Caroline couldn't shake his face from her head, his blue eyes had caught her in a trap forcing her to relive their encounter as much as possible to remember his face. Yet Caroline knew that he was dangerous, his eyes told her as much, in their short encounter Caroline could tell he had a sinister side. While half of Caroline wished to see the mysterious stranger again, half of her knew that such a meeting would be hazardous to her health.


	2. Chapter 2 - Monsters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my storyline.**

**Thanks to all the alerts and favs and a special thanks to imaddictedtocarrots, azurefang and sydney for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Monsters**

"_**Some monsters disguise themselves so well you don't realize that they're monsters till it's too late. No, some monsters don't look like monsters at all. But they are, have been, and always will be there." **_

Caroline's village use to be ruled by mere men, greedy, proud, and ruthless. They stole all of the food, leaving the villagers to starve, while they in their castle feasted. Just as the village became so weak, that only a few families remained alive, out of the blackness came hope. Their rulers were disposed of by people the villagers could only view as saviours. All they asked from the village is that when they requested the presence of a person in their castle they be sent without delay and never expected to return. For people who had seen more death, than anyone really should, it was like a god send, they readily agreed. Since then the saviours had never been seen again, but their presence was felt, in the faces that went missing, in gatherings, chores, and village gossip, the castle in the sun seemed to suffocate them. Caroline had never known anyone who had met one from the castle in the sun and she could only nervously ponder what that meant for her. Would she be summoned, or even killed? As the night drew on Caroline could not stop exploring the possibilities. There were legends of course, of what happened to the people who were summoned to the castle in the sun. Most ended in death but Caroline liked to think that the people were called to serve their saviours. Surely they were civilised, the man she meet certainly was, Caroline couldn't believe they were secretly beasts that devoured those unfortunate enough to be called. Sinister so the man seemed, but Caroline had been told that all rich men had a sinister side. They couldn't be monsters Caroline decided as her eyes finally drifted off to sleep.

"Caroline, Caroline," a voice shook her awake.

"Mother," Caroline groans sleepily, turning to see the sun just rising in the sky.

"Caroline," her mother repeats the urgency in her voice finally registering in Caroline's tired mind. She shoots up, taking her mother's hand in her own, looking into her glistening eyes.

"What's wrong?" she questions, afraid of the answer. Nervously she glances behind her mother to where her father might be stalking.

Her mother sighs deeply, "Last night Jeremy was killed," her mother explains. Caroline gasps in shock, she should have found him, if only she had ignored the man's warning and proceeded on in search of him. Yet in the back of her mind Caroline knew she should have expected it, it was the fate of all who spoke out against the castle in the sun.

"They did it," Caroline hisses, unbelieving she had ever supposed for a second they weren't monsters. Her mother pushes Caroline's golden locks behind her ear, a sad expression etched across her face.

"I wish it was, I truly do," her mother murmurs. Caroline's eyes widen in shock it must be something truly horrible if her mother wished his death to be placed on the castle in the sun. "The wolves have returned," her mother explains gravely.

"But they were killed, driven out when I was child," Caroline splutters in confusion.

"They have returned," her mother repeats, "your father has organized a hunting party, to seek them and kill them." Caroline takes in the information nodding her father had led the party that had driven them out originally. "He asked for volunteers, Tyler he has joined them," her mother tells her.

Caroline's heart spins itself into a fit, "No he cannot, he'll be killed," Caroline cries in desperation.

Her mother nods stepping back, "Then go to him, they leave soon and he may never return," her mother warns. Caroline rushes into action, dressed in seconds and running out the door. She doesn't stop to look at the flowers this time as she normally does, her eyes are focused only on her goal.

"Tyler," she cries when she sees him standing on the outskirts of the village center. She flings herself into his arms holding him tight, "You can't go," she sobs.

"Your father," Tyler reminds her, pushing her away.

"What does it matter what he thinks, if you never return," Caroline snaps her worry turning into anger, an emotion wholly unknown to her.

Tyler runs a hand across her cheek drying the tears, "It matters because when I come back," Tyler says putting emphasis on the word when, "he'll see me as a real man. If he approves of me then we could be," Tyler explains, leaving the sentence as he looks down embarrassed.

"Then we could be?" Caroline questions, taking his hands in her own, voice full of hope.

"We could be wed," Tyler responds. Caroline grins unable to hide her excitement, this was all she wanted in life to find a man that would love her for her, and never let her go. It takes but a few seconds for her reality to come crashing down, remembering that he was still risking his life.

"But you'll be killed," she protests, "it is not worth it for my father's approval."

Tyler squeezes her hands smiling at her, "It is not for your father, it is for Jeremy, if we don't stop the wolves, how many more will die?" Tyler questions her sadly. Caroline sees the truth in his words, she could never live happily at the expense of others suffering.

"Fine go, but come back," Caroline tells him firmly.

Tyler takes her hands kissing them, "Promise me when I return we will be wed, then you will be certain I will return."

Caroline laughs more happy than she has ever been in her short life, "Yes when you return we will be wed," she confirms.

Tyler grins at her, the first real smile she has seen on his face since last summer, "Then I must return," he says simply. Releasing Caroline's hands, he heaves his bag and sword off the ground going to join the rest of the volunteers. Caroline watches him closely as he stands beside her father with the rest of the volunteers. Tyler was the only young man among them, the rest where aged like her father, probably part of the original party Caroline guesses. She sighs heavily, realizing as if for the first time Jeremy is gone, another face had been taken from them. Sorrow wells up in her heart for the boy who had barely started living, he had so much more potential. Caroline gazes at the hunting party as they march into the forest knowing they would most likely not return for weeks.

"Is that poor Tyler marching off to his death for love," a haughty voice taunts, one that belongs to Katherine.

"Yes," Caroline replies firmly, refusing to let the other girl drive her happiness away.

Katherine laughs, "Its too bad you won't be here when he returns."

Caroline whips around to face her, confusion marking her every feature, "Why?" she questions desperately. Katherine smiles a secret smile, shrinking off into the distance. Caroline stares at the spot she once was fear building up inside her.

"He has gone," Caroline informs her mother as she walks back into the house, to see her mother preparing breakfast. Caroline notes how calm her mother looks with her father gone it is as if she can breathe freely and Caroline smiles glad for the small amount of happiness her mother is allowed.

"They'll be back," her mother promises, recognizing her daughter's fear for the man she loves.

"He says he wants to be wed," Caroline tells her, glee entering her voice as she begins to help her mother.

"Let us hope your father takes a shine to him," her mother comments, not allowing herself to raise her daughter's hopes in case they are stolen from her.

"Let us hope," Caroline echoes, smiling to herself. A knock at the door startles them and Caroline drops the bowl she is carrying in fear, the events of the previous night and Katherine's words replay in her mind, what if I have been summoned? Her mother looks at her in confusion, before answering the door as Caroline seeks to clean the mess she has made.

"I'm looking for Caroline," a voice says, one that Caroline recognizes distinctively as Stefan Salvatore. Her heart drops, he is the one responsible for taking the people to the castle in the sun. Some even say he is friends with its inhabitants. Caroline allows herself a glance up to be caught by Stefan's eyes. "Is that her?" he questions, pointing at Caroline as she pulls herself up.

"Yes," her mother says slowly, as if she could draw the word out long enough then it wouldn't be true.

"I am Caroline," Caroline confirms coming to the door.

Stefan looks down as if he is almost regretful about what he is about to do, "Then it is my duty to inform you that you have been summoned to the castle in the sun. In return for the great act the saviors have done for this village, you must obey their wishes and do not expect to ever return," Stefan announces causing Caroline to take a step back in fear.

"No," she murmurs, she couldn't be summoned; she had to stay for Tyler.

"I'm sorry but you must come," Stefan tells her, "at once," he adds.

"But," Caroline mutters struggling to speak, her mother grabs her pulling her into a tight hug.

"Now is not the time to argue, you must go," she orders her daughter, her voice stern.

Caroline eyes glisten with tears that must fall before she nods, "I'll get my stuff," she mutters.

"No, everything will be provided," Stefan tells her, "please," he says encouraging her to come. Caroline gives her mother one last kiss on the cheek before walking towards Stefan.

"Caroline, I love you," her mother calls, collapsing to the floor in tears.

"Don't look back it makes it harder," Stefan advises her, just as Caroline begins to turn her head. Nodding she takes his advice, letting her gaze turn upwards into the sun, into her new home. As they pass through the village Caroline takes a few seconds to study every house, burning them into her mind for she knows she will never return again. As they leave the village behind and step onto a traveled path, Caroline studies her surroundings, surprised at the serene beauty that lay just outside her home. The wild flowers were in bloom creating a beautiful array of colors, framed by the lush green trees that towered over them. Beside the path ran a clean stream, the water so clear Caroline could see every inch of her reflection in it. She had never seen such beauty because this side of the village was off limits. People who lived in such beauty could surely not be monsters Caroline muses to herself as they walk.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asks her, giving her a sideways look as they begin the up hill section of the journey.

"Yes," Caroline replies lightly, still in awe of the sights around her, "do people really die up there?" she decides to ask, nodding her head at the castle.

Stefan gives her a curious glance, "Do you know how many people have asked me that, yet out of all of them you're the only who sounds like you don't believe it to be true," he comments.

Caroline laughs, "How can such beauty be occupied by such darkness?" Caroline asks in disbelief.

Stefan smiles, "Sometimes darkness disguises itself as beauty," he tells her.

Caroline frowns, "Maybe but I guess I'll find out," she admits. Stefan nods continuing to watch the girl who still seemed to possess a carefree attitude. Caroline only felt such happiness because of her surroundings such natural beauty freed her thoughts from her mind, causing her to be happy. Yet as the castle came closer and closer, Caroline begins to realize what this truly means. It means that her life envisioned with Tyler would never come to fruition, that for better or worse, her life was about to drastically change.

"Don't be scared," Stefan encourages her, watching her face as they approach the huge wooden doors.

"I won't," Caroline whispers to herself. The doors swings open and Caroline stares curiously into the place that would become her new home. Everything was dark, the castle seemed to offer no natural light inside its walls. As Caroline steps in, the dark walls and floors welcoming her, she begins to realize that castle in the sun was the not the right name for this place.

"Caroline," a familiar voice calls, and Caroline turns in disbelief to see Elena holding a torch.

"You're not dead," Caroline exclaims, pulling her old friend into a hug.

Elena returns it only for a second, "Thank you Stefan," she says, looking at the man behind her. Stefan nods to them walking out into the sun again and leaving the two of them coated in darkness. Caroline looks around fearfully she had never liked the dark it spoke of unknown dangers. "The rest of the house is lit, they just don't visit the entrance hall very often," Elena explains. For the first time Caroline notices how different she sounds, tired, her voice is no longer soft but harsh. The environment she has been living in had welcomed her, tamed her, and turned her into one of its own. Caroline looks at her old friend noticing her cold eyes no longer speaking of kindness and wonders what sort of horrors she is in for.

Elena leads her through the intricate maze that is the castle and Caroline smiles when she sees that most of it is lit. Elena leads them downstairs into what could only have once been the dungeon. "These are the servant's quarters," Elena explains in seeing Caroline's apprehension.

"Servant's quarters in the dungeon," she asks in disbelief.

"Well we are their prisoners as well," Elena replies shrugging as if she no longer cares. Elena leads her to one of the cells that holds two wooden beds and two chests that Caroline guesses are full of clothes. "You will share with Bonnie," Elena says shortly.

"Bonnie," Caroline breathes, another friend that was taken from her.

"I'm sorry that you're here Caroline," Elena murmurs sincerely.

* * *

Klaus watches the girl scramble away from him in fear, blood pouring from the bite marks in her neck, he had no interest in her anymore, in fact he should have killed her days ago. "Get out," Klaus orders her. The girl picks herself up tears pooling as runs out of the room, as if quickening her pace could stop him if he decided to end her. Klaus was quite looking forward to his new servant, who made a change to the fearful mess that called herself Dana. She had given up so easily, doing anything Klaus asked at her the thought of escaping with her life. Klaus sighs, taking a seat at his desk, the game was no fun when the players refused to play. Klaus knew that Caroline would at least fight him for a time, he knew from the moment her saw her walk up here with Stefan. She had been so happy, unbelieving this place could be inhabited by monsters. Klaus almost felt pity for her naivety, almost. She had so much to learn and Klaus planned on taking delight in showing her just how dark the world really was.

* * *

Caroline looks up expectantly at Elena as she sits on her bed waiting for her to tell her what was next. "Elena," a voice calls in distress running down the stairs. Elena welcomes the sobbing figure into her arms, and Caroline gasps when she recognizes Dana. She was taken a little after Elena, the girl who used to annoy Caroline because she believed she was so above everyone, now stood before her as a distraught mess. Elena sits her down on Bonnie's bed, moving her black hair away to reveal a bloody wound. Caroline stares at it unable to process what she was seeing.

"I thought he was going to kill me," Dana muses, her voice sounding lifeless. Elena sighs sadly, grabbing a cloth from her pocket sewn into her dress and dabs the wound.

"Hang in there," Elena encourages her, "he didn't take a lot today."

Caroline looks at the two of them in complete confusion, "I don't understand," she admits.

Elena looks back at her, her expression fill of sadness for her friend, "You will, Caroline, all the legends were true our saviors are monsters disguised as men."


	3. Chapter 3 - Shattered

**Chapter 3 – Shattered**

"_**In my mind there are mirrors,**_

_**Reflecting on the past,**_

_**The shattered hopes and dreams of a future, **_

_**That was never meant to last."**_

Caroline had long known the value of hard work, her family had never been well off and the little that they did have her father spent on drink to ease the nightmares of his past. She also knew that hard work, calmed the soul, and released her mind from more unpleasant thoughts. So she had no real objections when Elena sent her to work straight away, although Caroline's curiosity still burnt within her as to what Elena had meant, or where Dana's strange wound had come from. Her day took place in the unused rooms of the castle in the sun, making them look spotless even though they weren't ever occupied. Elena had given her only two rules, keep the curtains closed so no natural light was allowed in, and if approached by a member of the castle in the sun do everything she was told. Caroline could accept the second rule easily but the first she couldn't stand. She needed the light of the sun she was a person who feed on it, relied on it for her happiness, but alas it had been taken from her. "Caroline," a quiet voice calls from behind her.

"I'm almost done," Caroline mutters, erasing the last traces of dirt in the book stand she was cleaning. Sighing in content when she saw her hard work complete, she turns to her visitor her eyes widening in shock as she sees him. "Matt," she exclaims, running up to him and pulling him into a hug. Matt returned it but like Elena it was only briefly.

"Come on, we should go for dinner, have you eaten today?" he asks concerned for his former friend, but his concern could only be read in his eyes. Caroline shakes her head, hardly believing all her friends were still alive. "Figured," Matt says, implying it was a regular occurrence, "lunch is a rare thing," he explains to Caroline. She takes this small bit of information in, adding to everything else she knew about this place. "How's Vicki?" Matt questions her, revealing the thoughts in his mind.

Caroline looks at him sadly, "Vicki's as she always was," she admits, thinking back to the girl who had no boundaries and had begun to be known as the village harlot.

Matt nods, "I worry about her, you never really forget," he murmurs. Caroline's eyes sadden as she thinks about Tyler who would return to find her gone, she wondered what he would do. "And you, how have things been?" Matt asks her.

Caroline sighs heavily, "As they always were," she lies, not wanting him to feel pity for her.

"I'm sorry," Matt tells her and Caroline knows that like Elena he's sorry that she's here.

"Caroline," Bonnie calls her eyes lighting up at the sight of her old friend as they enter the servant's rooms, "I didn't believe it when they said you had come," Bonnie admits, pulling her into a hug. Caroline returns it gladly, even more happier when Bonnie doesn't let go of her.

"I'm scared," Caroline whimpers into her friend's embrace, her anxieties overcoming her.

"You need to stay strong Caroline, stay light, you have to, because once they take that from you, you'll be nothing but an empty shell for them to fill with whatever they please," Bonnie whispers into her ear stepping back. Caroline glances at Bonnie's neck to see an almost identical wound to Dana's.

"What's that?" Caroline questions fearfully, a single finger pointing at her neck.

Bonnie's face falters, "Don't worry about it," Elena tells Caroline leading her away to a big table in the dungeon. "There is where we eat," Elena explains, sitting Caroline down at a seat. Caroline stares hungrily at the food in front of her, allowing only a little disappointment at the quality. Caroline glances upwards to see at least thirty different people digging in to the food in front of them. Caroline could only think that a lot more had been taken recently and she wondered what happened to the rest of them. "How's Katherine and Jeremy?" Elena asks her, taking a delicate bite from her plate.

Caroline gulps remembering the news she had received just this morning, "Katherine is Katherine, busy with the Salvatore brothers," Caroline comments, as she begins to eat.

"And Jeremy?" Elena prompts. Caroline looks at the expectant expression on Elena's face, the first real emotion she had seen from her and considers lying but Caroline can't do it.

"I'm so sorry Elena, he was killed last night the wolves got him," she informs the brunette girl.

Elena's face falls as she turns away, "The wolves," Bonnie whispers from opposite Caroline.

"They've returned," Caroline explains. A hush falls over the entire table at this news before intense whispering breaks out, Caroline only manages to catch a couple of words. Yet she can put it together enough to know that their masters wouldn't be happy about this news. A silent tear has fallen down Elena's face and Caroline can't help but to notice it kindness is in her nature. "I went after him, but I couldn't find him. One of the people that live here scared me off," Caroline tells her.

"You meet someone?" Matt gasps in shock from behind her.

"Yes a man, he had blue eyes, dark blonde hair, he was," Caroline starts but Bonnie interrupts, "Klaus," she hisses. Caroline watches in confusion as her, Matt, and Elena share at look.

"Who is Klaus?" Caroline questions.

"It isn't important," Elena snaps, ending the conversation.

* * *

As Caroline lies in bed her sleep is interrupted by the sound of noises around her, she allows her eyes to open enough to see her three friends in earnest conversation. "I'm worried about her," Bonnie says, the worry echoed in her voice.

"She's Caroline she's too light to handle any of this, but Klaus, Klaus is, you know what he's like," Matt remarks to the others. Caroline can just see Elena with her head down almost as if she is in deep thought.

"We have to prepare her, its all we can do," Bonnie tells them.

"Its against the rules to let anyone new know what they are until they tell them," Matt reminds the ebony skinned girl.

Elena shakes her head, "Caroline isn't the type of girl Klaus usually picks. He saw something in her he liked, what Caroline needs to do is be herself," Elena declares. Caroline thoughts scramble in shock as the group disperses; she is unable to process what's she's heard. Who was this Klaus, that inspired so much fear for her. More importantly Caroline wanted to know why he called her, why he decided she was not to have any happiness.

* * *

Caroline walks beside Dana the girl that seemed more emotionless than anyone else. It was like she had lost every bit of her personality and all that remained was a perfect servant. They were on their way to report to the master they would serve personally, Klaus. A few of the servants were assigned to only one Caroline had found out this morning, her friends included. Elena to Elijah, Matt to Rebekah, and Bonnie to Kol. Caroline follows Dana into a well arranged study as a man Caroline recognizes vividly sits upon the desk, looking through various papers in front of him. "Master Klaus," Dana murmurs, curtsying to him. Caroline knows she is expected to do the same thing, but as Klaus looks up she can only feel anger for the man who had taken her away when she was on the verge of having everything.

"Cat got your tongue, love?" Klaus asks her smiling at her. Caroline couldn't work out why he was smiling though, it wasn't because he was happy to see her but almost as if she had done something he was happy about.

"I'm sorry, Master Klaus," Caroline spits the words out, as she curtsy.

"Please call me Klaus," he encourages her, his smile broadening as he walks up to Dana. "Dana will attend to my breakfast, you will attend to my bed chambers," Klaus orders her dismissively pointing at a door with one hand and lifting Dana's chin with the other. Caroline nods at him glad the attention is off her but unsure of the way he treats the girl beside her. Hastily Caroline makes her way through the door, eager to start work and clear her busy mind. As the door swings shut behind her she turns to see Dana's face a mirror of hidden fear and Caroline again wonders why this man inspires so much fear. Caroline studies her surroundings, part of her disappointed that the room that greets her is nothing extraordinary. Caroline makes her way across the room to the bed when something stops her, a flash of red catches her eye, a blood stain that covers the wooden floor. Caroline bends down running her hand over it, wondering where it had come from. Bloodstains weren't anything out of the ordinary, but in one's own private room it was different. Caroline had been told as were most people that blood in the bedroom was a sign of evil, for only those closest to us were invited into its midst. Caroline sighs pushing the thoughts from her mind as she focuses back onto her task. The room was almost to Caroline's level of satisfaction when she spotted a goblet that she had obviously neglected sitting beside the bed. Taking it Caroline peers inwards at its contents, surprised to see a vivid flash of red. It was wine she decided, yet as she swirled it in hand, she couldn't help but think it was too thick.

Caroline shrugs, "What would I know?" she mutters to herself, she had never had wine anyway.

"I'll take that love," Klaus announces, taking the goblet and emptying its contents.

Caroline looks around her nervously waiting for her next instructions, "Is there anything else?" Caroline questions when none are forthcoming. Klaus smiles at her, his blue eyes trained on her ones as if he is searching through her soul.

"Tell me about yourself Caroline," Klaus encourages her, flopping himself down on the seat at the far end of the room.

Caroline's eyes follow him, "I don't understand," she admits, why would he want to know about her?

"I'm bored Caroline," Klaus tells her, "amuse me would you?" he says beckoning her forward.

* * *

Klaus watches the girl in front of him carefully as her eyes widen at his words as if working something out for the first time. "Did you take me from my home because you were bored?" she questions him quietly, her tone conveyed qualities Klaus had not seen in a human for a while, defiance, and courage.

"That's how it works, you're all nothing more than a means to an end," Klaus tells her simply as Caroline's glares at him, her hatred and anger having no need to hide.

"We're people," she hisses at him.

"Not to me," he informs her, watching her every move to see her reaction.

"Then what are we then?" she questions, anger mixed with curiosity.

Klaus smiles mischievously at her, "Dana," he calls as the pathetic girl makes her way in standing before him. Caroline watches him worry and curiosity passing through her eyes, Klaus liked her eyes, they were quite literally the key to her soul. He could only imagine that's how it was with pure people, they had no need for deceit. "Your entertainment," Klaus announces to Caroline taking Dana's wrist where he can hear and smell the blood flowing beneath the thin layer of skin. Sinking his fangs in, he smiles as the warm blood flows through his body. "And food," he adds, releasing Dana's wrist as it falls back to her side. Caroline looks at him shock and fear spreading through her body causing it to shake, but to her credit she doesn't run. Nearly everyone runs, but Klaus can only wonder at the thing that keeps Caroline there.

"Is there anything else?" Caroline repeats her original question, her voice like ice. Klaus can't help but be surprised at the girl's fortitude, she was strong enough to ignore what she had just seen. If it had been anyone else Klaus would have thought she was in acceptance that she was now his, but in her eyes he could still see defiance, unlike everyone else Caroline would not bow to his every will. She would be as Klaus had guessed, a challenge that required effort.


	4. Chapter 4 - People Matter

**Chapter 4 – People Matter**

"**You matter, you are important; there is a reason for you existence." **

Caroline had begun to understand this place and just how things worked here, but it didn't mean she had given up hope. She marked each day she was kept here and she couldn't quite believe it had only been ten, it felt as though an eternity had passed. Klaus annoyed her more than she could ever admit, he wasn't predictable, and neither was his temper. One minute they could be exchanging polite words and the next he would go off at her for no apparent reason. Caroline was beginning to think that this was part of a game to him. However as of yet he had not taken her blood, it was always Dana who would attend to that. Caroline hated herself for feeling happy about it, but she couldn't even conceive the thought of someone taking her blood by force and drinking it. Slowly but surely Caroline had managed to block all thoughts of Tyler from her mind, because they came with too much pain. Caroline was well aware that she might not have long left on this earth and she would not allow herself to spend it in sorrow or fear. "Afternoon Master Klaus," Caroline greets her captor cheerfully as he sits in the drawing room the fire raging. Across from him is his older brother Elijah his focus kept by the book he holds in his hand.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you to call me Klaus?" Klaus questions smirking up at her.

Caroline gives him a half-smile, "As long as it takes I suppose," she murmurs handing him a bunch of papers, "here are the things you requested."

Klaus takes them placing them on the small table beside him, his blue eyes staying on Caroline, "And when are you going to tell me about yourself?" he questions.

Caroline sighs, "There's not a lot to tell," she admits. She shifts nervously realizing that this was normally the point of the conversation when Klaus's mood changes but not today.

"I'm sure you'll tell me your story one day," he comments, picking up the papers beside him, "they always do," he murmurs. Caroline curtseys too him before leaving the room in conversation, he said they always do so she was right this was a game but Caroline wasn't sure of the rules or how to win it.

* * *

"Elena," Caroline calls entering the servant's quarters, "where's Dana, she was meant to tidy the study for Klaus but when I went in there it wasn't done so," Caroline pauses at the sight of something she never wanted to see.

"Caroline," Elena whispers quietly.

"Is that?" Caroline gulps in fear as her eyes travel the body of a young girl, her brown hair matted with blood as Dana holds her sobbing. "Its Lacey isn't it?" Caroline whispers, looking at Dana's younger sister, "who killed her?" Caroline had seen Lacey around she was a terribly shy girl who jumped at the smallest of sounds but despite that Caroline had liked her she still had emotions even if they were fear.

"Elena you might want to help Dana, I need to get rid of the body," Matt says coming up behind the two girls.

"Rid of the body," Caroline repeats in shock, "but she's a person, you can't just get rid of what happened to her."

Elena takes her hand giving her a cold look, "Caroline we're not people anymore not really, this is your reality now, this could be anyone of us, any day. We have to move on because there is nothing we can do," Elena states firmly before letting Caroline's hands drop to her side.

Caroline attempts to take the information in but how could anyone accept death, "Matt who did this?" Caroline questions grabbing Matt's arm before he can walk away.

Matt sighs looking uncomfortable with the question, "Klaus," he answers before walking past her. Caroline eyes widen in shock, she had been tricked. She had begun thinking that Klaus might not be a monster that he was just a man, she had read hurt in his eyes, she thought he underneath his vampire exterior might be like everyone else. Caroline now realized how wrong she was and she wasn't going to make the mistake of trusting him again.

* * *

Meals at the castle in the sun were a rare thing that only happened occasionally, normally the family preferred to feed on their servants than indulge in real food, but every so often they had an actual meal. Caroline had found out from Elena that these were normally organized by Elijah who enjoyed bringing his family together. "Dinner will begin shortly," Caroline tells Klaus as he leans over his desk. All her mind can remember is Lacey's body and she wants to strangle Klaus making him regret what hes done. She wonders if he can sense the boiling anger she holds, or hes completely oblivious to what's happening.

"Is there something wrong?" Klaus asks her smirking answering her question.

"No," Caroline lies, her eyes refusing to look at him. As she drew them upwards again she saw Klaus in front of her, too close for Caroline's comfort.

"Please tell me the truth, otherwise I'll force you too," Klaus threatens his mood darkening.

Caroline clenches her fists, "Fine you want to know the truth, something is wrong, you killed her. I don't even think that's what I'm angry about, I'm angry because you killed her and everyone swept her under the rug like she was nothing. I'm angry because I don't want to be swept under the rug, I want to matter, I want people to matter. I want you to think people matter, I want to go home," Caroline shouts before storming out of the room, uncaring is she would be punished for it.

* * *

Klaus watched her go, annoyance rippling underneath his surface. He should have killed her for yelling at him like that, anyone else and he would have. The truth was though that's exactly what he wanted from her, he wanted her to explode so he could work out what was going on in her pretty little head. He was beginning to understand why she was the way she is, she knew hardship that much was obvious, but that pain that life had given her, Caroline had done what not a lot could figure how to do, she had turned pain into kindness. It was rare quality and Klaus could count on one hand the number of people he'd meet who possessed it. Unsurprising was the fact that all those people ended up dead by Klaus's hand, but the thought of killing Caroline was inconceivable to Klaus. Not because he cared for her, but because she was the first interesting thing that had come around in a while and Klaus toyed with the idea of not breaking her yet, just until she was no longer interesting to him. Sighing Klaus straightening himself out heading to another dinner Elijah had prepared, he had long tired of these meetings. Their family wasn't going to become closer because of one foolish dinner; it was going to mend cracks that were hundreds of years in the making.

* * *

Caroline marched back into her room in anger trying desperately to calm herself down, she couldn't believe she had stood up to Klaus it had been exhilarating. Yet as she descended the steps she crashed, how could she had been so stupid, Klaus could have killed her, in face Caroline was left wondering why he hadn't. As she entered the dining room of the servants quarters she paused, Elena, Bonnie, Matt and two other servants were in deep conversation. Caroline paused knowing they would stop if they knew she was here, instead she hid behind one of the walls listening to the conversation that took place. "Elijah has informed me that because of the return of the wolves, he is going to suggest to the family tonight that they move on," Elena informs the group she is talking to. Caroline knew that Elena and Elijah had a different relationship to the rest of them, it was almost as if they had real affection for each other.

"There's no way they're scared of wolves," Matt argues in surprise.

"Of course not but if they slaughter the pack it won't go unnoticed, they don't want that kind of attention. They also don't want the wolves killing their villagers," Bonnie comments.

"What happens to us if they agree to moving?" another servant questions fearfully.

"If they leave this place there'll be nobody left to tell their tale, only the ones they truly want to keep will accompany them, if any," Elena explains sadly. Everyone gasps including Caroline realizing she has given herself away she runs from the away from them returning to her bed to try and understand what's happening.

* * *

**A/N Sorry its such a short update and it took a while, but I hope it doesn't disappoint! Please review I love hearing what you think :)**

**Kyler1123xx**


End file.
